


Caustic (A Love Story in Five Acts) (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Very slight D/s insinuation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HBP期间中Snape和Lupin磕磕绊绊的故事，500字一篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caustic (A Love Story in Five Acts) (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caustic (A Love Story in Five Acts)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47386) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



 

Title: Caustic (A Love Story in Five Acts)

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Genre: Drama, Angst

Rating: R

Warnings: Very slight D/s insinuations.

Words: ~2,500

Date: March 2006. HBP-compliant.

 

**Summary:**

A rather harsh and acidic Snape/Lupin romance set during HBP, in the form of five 500-word ficlets.

 

**Notes:**

Written in five parts for the Stages of Love drabble and ficlet challenge on LiveJournal. The required stages were: Attraction, Romance, Passion, Intimacy, and Commitment. None of the five segments could be longer than 500 words. They are collected here as a single story arc.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/caustic.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

摘要：

HBP期间中Snape和Lupin磕磕绊绊的故事，500字一篇

 

某鱼注：

分级从PG到R不等，伴有很少量轻微的D/S暗示，会在每一篇标明

HBP剧透，不过显然无视了DH~~

 

 

 

=== Caustic (A Love Story in Five Acts) ===

 

 

**Act 1** **：Attraction**

 

Title: Caustic (A Love Story in Five Acts)

Author: Snegurochka

Theme: Attraction

Rating: PG

Warning: Set during HBP; thus, spoilers

Word count: 492

 

 

**第一幕：吸引**

 

 

对Remus Lupin来说，圣诞节绝对是一年中最凄凉的日子——曾经一直是，将来也永远不会改变。阴冷渗入骨髓，在他甚至都没有意识到自己关节僵硬前已然钻心剧痛；日光渐短，寒夜漫漫，月轮愈发霸道地占据苍穹，令人厌恶；外加好心的朋友们总会刻意制造这样那样的机会，替他和一个又一个姑娘牵线搭桥。

 

“她是位优秀的傲罗（Auror），也是很好的女人，Molly，”这个圣诞前夜的陋居（Burrow），他发现自己心虚地躲在一盘干酪后面小声咕哝，“我们是不错的朋友。”

 

尽管女主人永远不会对这个答案感到满意，Remus还是很感激自己成功逃脱了她责备失望的眼神，转而加入壁炉边Harry和Arthur的闲谈。他不会忘记这悲惨的节日从来没有一次能完整平和地度过，总会有出乎意料接踵而至，处心积虑粉碎所有宁静安详，逼他崩溃。

 

“不过，我只是——只是说Dumbledore看错了Snape。”Harry坚持道。

 

这就开始了：Remus精心维持的太平圣诞轰然倾倒成为废墟。

 

他悲伤地看着Harry，男孩正唠唠叨叨历数已经收集到的所有证据，指控Severus的背信弃义。曾经那些过往在心中暗暗涌动，好像生锈的齿轮吱吱呀呀倒转，强迫Remus重温每一个和Harry说着同样的话，劝阻他的友人——James，Lily，Frank，Alice，Sirius（特别是Sirius），甚至，Peter。

 

_Dumbledore_ _看错Snape_ _了，你决不能相信那个杂种。不，Moony_ _，你不能只身去见像Snape_ _那样的混蛋而不带一点后援。_

 

“说心里话你喜欢（like）Snape么？”Harry问。

 

_喜欢_ 。他应该给出怎样的答案？没人 _喜欢_ Severus，这已是全部观点。他活着不是为了 _被_ 谁喜欢——这念头让男人的存在对他而言几乎模糊成了每日的渴望和诉求，就像小狗崽，巫师棋，或者美味的意大利通心粉沙拉。

 

Snape这样的人只需抬眼一瞥就能看穿你心底最黑暗的秘密；只需在魔药上随便抖抖手腕就能决定你的生死存亡；只需谈笑间对他的Slytherin们耳语几句就能让你从此穷困潦倒。

 

Remus觉得自己浑身发抖。Snape这样的人简单一个命令就能让你跪在他脚边，亲吻他的靴子并且感激他恩赐这个亲吻的机会。至少，在Remus无尽的梦中就是如此。

 

但Remus一个字也没有对Harry讲。“我既不喜欢，也不讨厌Severus。”他听到自己的声音，遥远而淡漠，含含糊糊做出评论，希望这可以让男孩不要再藉着满腔Gryffindor的仇恨以致毁掉整个凤凰社的工作。

 

就连自己都对答案嗤之以鼻。于是在男孩上床睡觉后，他向Arthur和Molly找了个借口，并且保证第二天会来参加圣诞晚餐，接着便一头冲进茫茫夜幕之中。

 

 

 

**Act 2** **：Romance**

 

Title: Caustic (A Love Story in Five Acts)

Author: Snegurochka

Theme: Romance

Rating: PG-13 (with light D/s insinuations)

Warning: Set during HBP; thus, spoilers

Word count: 499

 

 

**第二幕：浪漫**

 

 

Snape从舞会大厅走出来时已经凌晨两点，庭院星光黯淡，Narcissa Malfoy挽着他的手臂。男人的感官瞬间敏锐起来，眼角余光瞥到旁边阴影处藏着一个略微驼背的轮廓。

 

“稍等片刻，Narcissa，”他温言道，“我应该去叫护卫加强警戒。请先行一步吧。”贵妇拢了拢头发，耸耸肩慢慢走远，Snape则将冰冷的目光投向树丛。“放假这几天你是不是喝了某些特别贴着 _蠢蛋_ 标签的魔药，Lupin，或者有什么理由让你出现在这儿？”

 

“确实有原因。”

 

Snape上下打量他。“你还好么？”粗声粗气开口。

 

“我——是的。”Lupin顿了顿，“你以前从没问过我这句话。”

 

“你的死会对我造成很大困扰。”

 

“这可真浪漫，Severus。”Lupin挑高下巴，Snape不由眯起了眼睛。镇定，自制，绝对招人烦的Remus Lupin，永远轻声慢语，冷漠聆听，甚至在打斗开始前就放弃争吵。Snape完全无法理解那群狼人怎么可能到现在还没把这男人撕成碎片。肯定在他身上还有什么东西，一些他隐藏起来的秘密，守着更清晰的底线绝不展露给任何人看，尤其是Snape。

 

突然间，Snape竟无比想要剖开眼前的男人，看看那颗心里究竟是什么。“你来这儿就为了找乐子？”

 

“不尽然。”

 

“那么你到底为什么过来？”

 

Lupin的动作出乎意料，狼人伸手揪过Snape的领口将他拉近。“给我个理由。”热唇在他耳边吹气。

 

Snape顿觉全身发冷，轻轻打颤。这不是记忆中的Remus Lupin，那个无论自己伤了他多少朋友，或者无论害他丢了几份工作，都绝不多说一句的男人。Remus Lupin应该是风度翩翩，温文尔雅，若即若离， _好_ 到令人作呕的家伙，以至于Snape渴望能将他五花大绑，举起鞭子猛抽，直到把那些所谓的优良品格彻底粉碎崩塌殆尽。 _条件反射_ ，这才是Snape想要的——凌驾于上绝对控制，他只消说 _蹦一个_ ，狼人就会请示 _跳多高_ 。

 

理由。

 

“你根本不知道自己在干什么，Lupin。你肯定喝多了。”

 

“我没有。”

 

“回Weasley家吧。”

 

“不要。”

 

“现在战事正酣，假如你没留意的话。”他瞟一眼远处的Narcissa。“和你的朋友们呆在一起。”（Keep your friends close）

 

“然后和我的敌人更亲密？”Lupin静静问道。（And my enemies closer）

 

Snape转回视线盯着狼人。

 

“你是哪个？”Lupin手上加力，Snape感到嘴唇发干。

 

好人不会这样讲话。好人不会趁月黑风高将他拦在幽暗的小径中，抛开见鬼的友谊选择拥抱沉沦。他迎上那对炙热金眸，Lupin的眼睛通常都疲倦消沉，但如今却几乎要把他灼伤。激情荡漾，瞳仁后面潜伏的野兽让Snape屏住呼吸。

 

鼓起勇气栖身过去，“ _敌人_ 。”他耳语。

 

“很好。”Lupin长舒一口气，目光越过Snape的肩凝视前方。“安置了Narcissa，然后来格里莫广场（Grimmauld Place）。一小时。”

 

 

 

**Act 3** **：Passion**

 

Title: Caustic (A Love Story in Five Acts)

Author: Snegurochka

Theme: Passion

Rating: hard R

Warning: Non-graphic D/s insinuations

Word count: 494

 

 

**第三幕：激情**

 

 

格里莫广场在沸腾中燃烧。

 

并非蜡烛软弱无力的微光，而是火柴剧烈狂暴的橙黄——多年积聚的欲望在能将它熄灭前已然尽数释放。Remus对古旧大宅无法了如指掌，但他也算知之甚详。在那里，肌肤间触感变得不同，一直如此，无论对谁，就连Snape也不例外。Remus发现他不该反反复复碰触甚至爱抚，就像揉皱了一张无辜的羊皮纸。

 

第一夜是激战和掠夺，没人期待还可能继续下去；第二夜是凶狠和惩罚，因为它原本就是那样。第三夜全然剧痛，第四夜留下瘀伤，第五个晚上Remus经历了一波又一波猛烈的高潮，太阳升起时他昏了过去，不省人事。

 

他对那男人的每一点认知都正确无误：Snape察觉了他的秘密，握住了他的镣铐，然后给他命令。黑发巫师挺身推进，Remus向后撞击，两具身体之间精准的联结令人欲罢不能，如同染瘾了致命的迷药。

 

_“跪下。”_

 

立刻。

 

_“除非我同意，不许射。”_

 

违抗根本无从想象。

 

_“保密。”_

 

好像他会说出去似的。

 

这是激情；也是毒鸩。你不可能在让Severus Snape那样的人上过之后随随便便全身而退。他用力刺穿，颤抖着高潮，黑魔标记（Dark Mark）焦裂了皮肤，在苍白手臂上发出惨淡的幽光。男人野蛮曲折Remus的大腿将之举高，阴茎更深更深埋进他体内。

 

他们从不谈这个，Remus甚至让自己在想起时觉得事情根本未曾发生过。Snape，他既不喜欢也不讨厌的人；Snape，高深莫测的间谍，踩着黑色皮靴而内里更加心狠手辣；Snape，从来不张罗吃饭也绝对不留下过夜，却可以打个响指就让Remus全身赤裸匍匐在他脚边。

 

一月残败二月来，三月融化四月盛开。Remus住在森林里，对着月亮仰天嚎叫，眼前一幅幅闪过的画面全是他们在做爱，Snape坚毅的面庞，以及舔舐他脊背的细细皮鞭。他抓住每一次机会参加总部讨论，听Dumbledore的最新情报，同时用热烈的眼神紧紧锁住Snape，看那男人猛然抽气，苦熬的克制摇摇欲坠。

 

“格里莫广场，”Remus会在离开前故意经过他身侧，轻轻低语，“一小时。”

 

每当Remus四肢着地，接纳Snape的阴茎，那橙黄的火苗就似乎有了生命，周围空气劈啪作响，欲望的毒涌进他们的口填满他们的肺。但放纵燃烧之后，Remus明白，你剩下的全部，就只有冰冷阴暗的四壁，以及沾染变黑的指尖。

 

_互为血肉。（Caustic_ _）_

 

他用自己的身体信任Snape——背后紧贴坚实胸膛，耳边回荡嘶哑低吼——但不是他的意志，不是他的心，更不是他的生命。Snape肩负了无数任务，来自各式各样的主人，即使在卧室中将这些尽数抛给Remus也绝不会有任何改变。

 

他依旧是敌人。

 

 

 

**Act 4** **：Intimacy**

 

Title: Caustic (A Love Story in Five Acts)

Author: Snegurochka

Theme: Intimacy

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Non-graphic D/s insinuations

Word count: 500 on the nose

 

 

**第四幕：亲密**

 

 

五月，不可想象的事情发生了：Snape竟然在格里莫广场沉沉入梦。

 

原本和往常一样——Lupin消失几周复又归来，用那种眼神越过总部大厅凝视Snape，仿佛当年圣诞前夜窄小巷子中的炙热目光重现，几乎逼得男人踉跄后退。衣衫褪尽，Snape做出指令，少量的惩罚很快变为表现良好的奖励。每一次他要求Lupin达到新的极限——某些更强烈或者更深层的东西，某些涉及到残忍绑缚或者压迫到窒息的枷锁——Lupin照单全收，欣然迎接他的戳刺，满足他所有的欲望。

 

他不得不为此肃然起敬。

 

Lupin理应憎恨他，惧怕他，但事实则不然，至少并非在卧室。那天晚上，他完成了所有要求，一面渴望接受更多，一面彻底交出控制，在Snape身下如此愉悦地扭曲翻腾。于是长久以来的第一次，Snape睡着了，而没有起身空留余温。

 

描画胸膛的手指还有颈窝暖暖的呼吸将男人唤醒。

 

“这不像你，Severus，”Lupin趴在他耳边悄声，“我完全能趁你睡着时杀了你，你知道。”

 

Snape没有动，唯恐贴在肌肤上的唇瓣弃他而去。“你当然可以。”

 

双唇渐渐升高，轻啃线条凌厉的下巴。“那么告诉我为什么我没有。”

 

“因为如果我死了，就不会再有别人和你一起睡。”

 

“这可不对。Tonks好几个月以来都在努力爬上我的床。”口唇又沉下去，舔吻凸出的锁骨。

 

“哦没错，那个狼形守护神（wolf Patronus）。相当微妙，真的。”他抬起一只手揪住Lupin柔软的头发，将温暖的唇按在心口。

 

Lupin不由分说咬住男人的乳头，随着Snape抽气呻吟再用舌尖慢慢抚慰。“嫉妒了，Severus？”小声咕哝。

 

“荒天下之大谬。”

 

“你相信我不会和别人跑掉？”Lupin抬头，那双该死的金眸再次将Snape全身点燃。

 

“没有其他人能给你你想要的东西。”

 

“那么我到底想要什么？”Lupin柔声诱惑。

 

小心翼翼凝视对方，片刻后Snape开口，“危险。一些阴暗。还要个能把那只狼放出来撒欢儿的人。”他眯起眼睛。

 

Lupin唇角慢慢舒展开带着掠夺意味的微笑。“你还没有告诉我，为什么我不会趁你睡觉时杀了你。”

 

Snape抚上Lupin后颈，将他搂在怀中，急切攫取男人的双唇。Lupin立刻顺从了，唇瓣微张，黑发巫师则不得不提醒自己那撞破胸腔的喘息并非他不够坚定。

 

倏然拉开距离，Snape转向Lupin耳边，“因为现在我还没答应谁可以在 _你的_ 梦中杀掉你。”他轻轻呢喃，“这件事任何时候都决不允许。没得商量。”加上一句。

 

“谢谢。”

 

Snape看着Lupin翻身，站起来，光脚走过房间去厕所，头也不回，心里寻思，究竟是从什么时候开始，狼人竟在他们的关系中占了上风。

 

他同样忍不住想到，当牢不可破誓言（Unbreakable Vow）履行完毕之后，像这样眼睁睁看着Lupin的背影渐行渐远将是多么的心痛凄凉。

 

 

 

**Act 5** **：Commitment**

 

Title: Caustic (A Love Story in Five Acts)

Author: Snegurochka

Theme: Commitment

Rating: PG

Warnings: Well, if we're still warning for HBP spoilers, this one features the mother of all of them. :)

Word count: 498

 

 

**第五幕：誓言**

 

 

“Snape杀了Dumbledore。”

 

Harry是这么说的。不知何故好像整个世界都倾颓崩塌了一般。Remus从没想到过这个，除了那些他脑袋一片空白， _只有_ 此番梦魇挥之不去的时刻。

 

十二月，Remus真心相信自己哪怕只因为好奇，对Snape的感觉也是男人选择了保持中立。三月里他们激情澎湃，意乱情迷。五月间，他们的羁绊变得钢铁般坚不可摧。战争时卷入感情纠葛从来不是什么好事，Remus心知肚明；忠诚太过脆弱，相处太过短暂；斗士们前赴后继长眠沙场。

 

斗士们也在硝烟中双手沾满鲜血。

 

“Snape是技艺高超的大脑封闭术专家，”他对Bill Weasley病床前的那群人说，“我们一直都知道这点。”

 

找不到任何掩饰能说明Snape是无辜的；毕竟，清白只会出现在旁观者眼中，而没有一个凤凰社的成员曾看透过Snape，没人明白他的忠诚，他的动机或者他背负的嘱托。总之战争中愧疚与清白毫无价值；他在经历了两次人间炼狱后已然铭刻于心。效忠谁无所谓，盟友也会变成死敌；谎言阻隔事实。然而诺言不变，Snape对他保证的事依旧顶天立地。

 

_我还没答应谁可以在你的梦中杀掉你，这件事任何时候都决不允许。_

 

这男人或许是黑魔王（Dark Lord）忠诚不二的仆从，可他曾经发誓只要Remus和他在一起就会安全。所以Remus死死攥着那个承诺，如同海浪拼命想要抓住礁岸。

 

_给我个理由。_

 

必须要有。

 

Harry太过震惊以致无法接受任何希望，Remus则太过疲倦以致无力解释更多，于是他加入了声讨Snape的队伍，谴责他是心狠手辣的凶更是背信弃义的叛徒。这样好过多了；没人再提任何问题。

 

期间，趁他心痛难忍意识迷离之际，他们将可怜的Tonks塞进他怀中，好像和她做爱就能赢得战争胜利似的。他在葬礼上牵着女子的手，表现出支撑下去的样子，脑中徘徊的却只有唯一一个事实：你不可能在和Severus Snape那样的人搅到一起之后，还能周身清白地离开。

 

Snape不讨人喜欢，不值得信任，不可能看穿，但Remus知道无论如何，圣诞前夜的缠绵不是假的，他必须去找那男人。他们分享过如此亲昵私密的黑夜，那或许是爱，或许是友谊，更可能尚且还什么都不是。所以，该出发再度寻找他了。

 

仰头咽下残茶，释放过悲恸，Remus发现自己已经开始翻箱倒柜整理行装。静静躺在帆布背包底部的小纸条不动声色，却让他大吃一惊，于是他紧紧将之攥在手心，带着全新的热情继续干活。终于离开格里莫广场足够远，他方允许自己再度摊开五指，微风轻拂，树影婆娑，枝条偷偷越过男人消瘦却结实的肩膀，陪他一起反复叨念那歪斜的单词，看着他渐渐露出放心的微笑。

 

_来找我。（Find me_ _）_

 

猛地将背包甩上肩头，Remus大踏步穿过森林，下定决心给他们已经开始的故事续写出圆满的结局。

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009-07-11

 


End file.
